Lujuria
by cubolandazuri1
Summary: La lujuria invade el cuerpo del príncipe de Varia.


Primero pensé que podría ser un simple post de unos cuantos párrafos...terminó en esto. Como sea, es parte de los retos que tenemos en un foro de Reborn [ t2074-geishas-fancluh ] Lo puse en mi blog pero me gustó tanto que hay que compartirlo con los demás (?). En fin, espero que lo disfruten como yo disfruté al escribirlo...y ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de revisar si tiene palabras de más o errores ortográficos, así que disculpen ese detalle.

**Los personajes de Reborn no me pertencen, sino la historia sería completamente diferente, dicho eso...**

* * *

Un rubio cabello se removía por la sala de la gran mansión Varia, sus brazos los mantenía cruzados desde unos cuantos minutos atrás. Odiaba estar esperando por ese tipo, odiaba esperar a cualquier persona, como el príncipe que era no tenía por que estar haciendo cosas tan banales como esperar. Chasqueaba su boca cada que escuchaba un sonido y maldecía cuando se daba cuenta de que era Mink.

Sin embargo en cuanto la puerta se abrió de par en par sonrió de aquella forma lúgubre que tanto le caracterizaba. El enorme gorro del chico de cabellos verde agamarina apareció ante sus ojos, el príncipe lo miró pero su flequillo no dejó que el otro distinguiera en su totalidad su mirada penetrante y cargada de deseo carnal.

El calor en su cuerpo ya se había vuelto insoportable, no podía siquiera estar quieto por temor a quemarse el mismo. Sus dientes brillaban de una forma más intensa y soltó aquella risa maniaca que poseía. Fran ni siquiera se inmutó, su semblante tampoco cambio en cuanto descubrió las intensiones del otro, siempre era lo mismo con él...y lo odiaba.

- **Sempai...no hace falta ver sus ojos para saber lo que quiere...**-. Susurró mientras daba unos pesados pasos hacía un sillón. No iba a poder escapar de él, cuando se ponía así era imposible que algún poder humano o inhumano lo hiciera desistir  
- **Ushishishi no se de que estás hablando rana idiota** -. susurró mientras todo su cuerpo giraba hasta donde se había ido a sentar el otro.

Belphegor se encontraba pensando como hacerlo esta vez, podría cogerlo en la mesa donde solía colocar su té Levi, podría hacerlo en el sillón favorito del jefe, podría hacerlo cerca de la puerta para que el semen llenase la perilla y así se llevaran una gran sorpresa.

Su cuerpo pedía sexo, estaba sudando (de forma imaginaria, claro esta. Un príncipe jamás suda) por culpa de ese deseo que se acrecentaba conforme pasaban los segundos y miraba el cuerpo de la rana, iba a ser un completo manjar. Su lujuria era incontrolable, su sangre comenzó a correr por sus venas de forma escandalosa, casi temió que el otro lo escuchara...sería ponerse al nivel de la plebe.

Dio unos pasos para quedar frente a Fran, su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más cuando decidió como iba a ser esta vez. Colocó la punta de su pie entre su pierna y presionó sin cuidado, esa cara suya le jodía la vida...aunque le gustaba que fuera tan difícil, sino seguro que perdería el interés en él.

Fran volteó a verlo, sin embargó no emitió ningún sonido. Si que le había dolido, ¿cómo no iba a dolerle? pero bien sabía lo mucho que al otro le gustaba molestarlo. Estaba claro que no iba a darle gusto. Sus ojos se encontraron con su fleco de nuevo, logró ver entre los mechones sus ojos...lo estaba disfrutando y él sólo quería que se terminara.

El príncipe ya estaba decidido en marcar su territorio, cual perro rabioso. Con tan sólo su cuerpo ordenó que se desvistiera, aunque el otro parecía no entender o no querer acatar la orden de su superior. Aquello hizo que la sangre le hirviera aún más de lo que ya la tenía. Quitó el pie y lo levantó con un sólo brazo, iba a usar lo que fuera con tal de poseer el cuerpo de la rana.

La ropa de Fran se deshizo en las manos del rubio, las llamas habían ayudado en algo que no era una batalla. Sonrió al ver las marcas que había hecho el día anterior por las seis veces que se lo había hecho...y no se cansaba de eso. Lo volteó y lo fue a estampar contra la mesa de vidrio que tenían como centro, por pura suerte no se rompió sino sus planes se habrían ido a la mierda.

Giró el cuerpo del chico y miró detenidamente el trasero del chico, extrajo el consolador que le había colocado justo en la mañana, lo tiró lejos de ellos y le dio una fuerte nalgada que resonó por toda la habitación.

-**Ushishishi no puedo creer que aún con esto y no puedas cambiar esa estúpida cara**-. Fran no respondió, se limitó a ver un cuadro en la habitación. Sabía ya lo que venía y lo único que le quedaba era aceptar su tortuoso destino.

De todas formas no iba a esperar una respuesta del otro, jamás lo hacía. Desabrochó su pantalón y su miembro erecto se asomó de forma salvaje, había estado soportando todo ese tiempo para poder 'descargar', por decirlo de una forma bastante vulgar.

Una sola embestida fue la que utilizó para penetrarlo, dolorosamente insoportable para cualquier otra persona...el chico ilusionista se limitó a apretar las manos y cerrar los ojos, se guardó el grito que debía haber soltado...Belphegor era un sádico y sabía lo que le gustaba...pocas veces su coraje se doblegaba...y seguro que este día era una de esas veces.

El cuerpo del chico temblaba con cada movimiento que Bel hacía, era exacto. Sabía muy bien como hacerlo, sabía muy bien como le gustaba...Y podía hacerlo mejor. Se movió aún más rápido, su miembro ardía a causa de la pasión que estaba desbordándose de su cuerpo.

Sacó una cuchilla de su chaqueta, era tiempo de usarla, no se iba a quedar con las ganas de ver ese color que le encendía aún más el libido. La punta estaba completamente afilada, lista para enterrarse en una parte del cuerpo ajeno...¿Dónde debía enterrarla ahora? Sonrió completamente satisfecho al descubrir la parte que no había sido penetrada por su enfermo deseo.

La espalda fue su presa, enterró la punta desde arriba y hacía abajo, comenzó a marcar una 'B' bastante grande y completamente visible. Esta vez el chico si que soltó un quejido, detestaba por completo cuando era usado de esa forma. El rojo de la sangre cubrió la espalda del pequeño ilusionista, no era mucha pero era la suficiente para que el fetiche del otro fuera controlado.

Con una mano tomó un poco y la saboreó, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, ya era casi tiempo de terminar. Debía atender el miembro del otro por que sino s propósito inicial no sería cumplido. Lo sujetó y comenzó a masturbarlo para que estuviera a la par suyo. Su mano se movió de forma maestra y al poco rato sintió como su miembro palpitaba...debía continuar.

Sus movimientos fueron más aprisa hasta que su miembro disparó dentro de Fran al mismo tiempo que se venía, pero el no lo hizo dentro de alguien...lo hizo en la mesa de cristal, mesa que se había empañado a causa del acto del que le obligaron a ser participante. Belphegor salió, jaló al otro y le obligó a limpiar su sexo con la lengua, después lo volvió a aventar a la mesa, que ya no aguantó y terminó rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Así es como el príncipe se largó del lugar, no hubo ni una mirada de agradecimiento ni palabras bonitas. Todo fue causado por ese deseo carnal, ese deseo que sólo el trasero de Fran podía calmar.


End file.
